Neverland
by AlmostAbsolutelyAlice
Summary: Fabrevans friendship.  I don't really know if I'll somehow continue this, if I do.  If you have any suggestions, please message me.  R/R.  :


Quinn quickly looked up from her book, hazel eyes instantly darting to her bedroom window. She had been laying on her stomach on her bed, with her nose in a book; something she would hate to know got around school, even if it was still summer. As she looked at the glass, a smile instantly came across her face.

"Sam, you can use the front door you know," the blonde girl said after opening the window to allow the boy in, rolling her eyes. Silently, they had made up and were at the 'friends' point they completely missed when they dated. It was nice to say that her best friend was an ex, and there were no weird, awkward feelings about it. As it stood, the two were spending time together and enjoying each-other's company more than when they were together. Sam sneaking in her bedroom window to watch Spiderman with her and falling asleep, Quinn bribing him with animal crackers and running away to his motel on nights when she couldn't stand being home. Sure they had arguments, but they worked themselves out (not to mention, neither teen enjoyed awkward church sermons and brunches with family).

They were almost like Wendy and Peter Pan; playful, teasing, loving.

"Yeah, I kinda figured, but this way is totally more fun," Sam exclaimed, smiling brightly at the other teenager. Plopping himself down on Quinn's perfectly made bed, he held up a brown paper bag, giving a grin that hardly reached his sad green eyes. As he took out peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, juice boxes, and a small box, he spoke, looking back to to Quinn. "One last trip to Neverland, Wendy," he said, causing reality to hit her.

Sam was leaving. Her mind replayed the conversation they had when he told her, and her heart broke all over again. _"You've become one of my best friends, Sam." "You're my best friend too. I love you a lot, you know." _They had hugged and promised to make the rest of their summer memorable, with Sam stealing a kiss from her cheek as he left that night. She was having to say good-bye to her best friend; "Lucky" really did fit them. They did still love each-other, just not in a romantic way anymore, or so Quinn would tell herself. _Nashville isn't that far, Q. Just a half hour plane ride. You'll be okay._

Tucking bobbed hair behind an ear, she sat beside her friend, resting her head on his shoulder, a hand instantly going to the box; Sam quickly swatted at her hand. "Impatient are we?" he said with a smirk, "Just wait until we go, Quinn. It's a surprise for you." They ate their lunch over small-talk, threatening to throw animal crackers at each-other, and stealing apple juice. Quinn loved that she could be this care-free with the Southern gentleman, whereas with Finn she was belittling; she loved him dearly, but he could get on her last nerve quickly.

As they finished, the girl lightly poked the boy's shoulder. "Now?" she asked, her eyes wide like a little girl at Christmas. This only caused Sam to let out a laugh, followed by a dramatic sigh. "Fine, now, Miss Impatient!" Handing her the box, Quinn could feel his eyes on her, as if he wanted to remember her expression. And as she opened the lid, it was priceless.

Inside the small cardboard box was a real acorn, painted gold, on a matching chain slightly shorter than her crucifix. "Sam, this is…," Quinn said, turning it over in her fingers and examining it carefully with her fingertips. Stopping suddenly, she grinned to the boy at her side; he had made a small hold in the acorn, just like the one Wendy wore. "Now you'll always be safe from pirates, or like, your mom or sister," Sam explained, his cheeks turning pink ever so slightly. His blush deepened as he felt her soft lips on his cheek only a moment, and he wasn't even sure he actually heard her thanks, or saw her put it on, fixing it so it lay neatly between her collarbones.

"Well?" she questioned, an eyebrow arched as a giggle emits from her rosy lips. Getting to his feet, all Sam did was extend a hand for her to take. "Come with me, and you won't have to grow up or worry ever again. I'll keep you safe, Quinn. I always will be here for you."

_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend..._


End file.
